


Worse Than A Tattoo.

by Missy_Moo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Scenting, Soft stiles, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Tattoos, Twins, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Stiles gets a temporary rune inked onto his neck. One that blocks his scent, his heart beat and any physical changes to his body. Derek isn’t happy. Neither is the pack. Noah just doesn’t want Stiles to get another tattoo.





	Worse Than A Tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy - Elsie

Worse than a tattoo.

Stiles and Derek had been together for just over a year now. They had finally gotten their act together, after one of the big bads in beacon hills had nearly killed Stiles and Derek ripped it into shreds snarling threats about what would happen if anyone touched his mate again.

Stiles and Derek were the only two who still lived in the pack house, they had spent the entire summer that the pack finished high school rebuilding the Hale house. It was beautiful. The rest of the pack always came home on the weekends but during the week they lived away at college or with their partners. 

Stiles had chosen an online college after he saw the look on his dads face when he got invites to go look around colleges across the country. Stiles would never admit it but he was perfectly happy to stick around beacon hills. His pack were here, his family, his Derek. Deaton had been ecstatic to learn that stiles was staying in town, taking him under his wing helping him control his magic. 

Derek would come home most days and find stiles carving new runes into the wooden beams of the house, each one protecting them from some other threat that stiles had been researching that day. The day Derek came home and found Stiles carving anti fire runes into every wall and floor board In the house he cried and held stiles so tight the poor spark had struggled for breath. 

So when Stiles came home one day with a rune tattooed on his wrist Derek wasn’t surprised. A little angry that he would never be able to see the small cluster of moles that litter his skin on his right wrist ever again, but other than that he thought the red ink looked beautiful on his rambling mate. 

Noah stilinski on the other hand hadn’t been to happy.. “But Dad it protects me from being possessed again!” Stiles had argued.

“Derek protects you from being possessed Stiles, Deaton protects you! I protect you! A tattoo is not going to put a bullet in the next supernatural thing you piss off!” Noah’s arms had been flailing around, Derek couldn’t help but notice how like stiles he was in that moment.

Again six months later stiles can home with a rune on his neck, this time it wasn’t tattooed. It was just ink, Derek had never seen it before and it confused him, it was blocking park of stiles scent. His wolf wasn’t happy. 

“Stiles wash it off.” He has demanded holding his nose, standing from his place on the side of the bed. The scent was wrong it was making his wolf rage inside him, something was wrong with his mate and he didn’t know what. 

“I can’t, I uh accidentally cast a spell to make myself forget things and I need to keep it on until Deaton can reverse it.” Derek listened for his heart beat to check for the lie but he froze. 

He couldn’t hear his heart, panic set in to the older mans chest as he dived at his mate his hands fumbling with stiles shirt making the smaller man squeak and stumble back. 

Pressing his large palm to stiles chest stiles could feel the thump thump of his heart. “Why can’t i- stiles I can’t- your- I don’t-“ He was still panicking why couldn’t he hear his heart beat it was the only thing that kept him sane listening to his mates heart beat the slow thump of hit soothed him more than words ever could.

“It’s okay Der, I promise it just for a while it’s a side affect of the rune, I’m basically invisible to supernaturals for a while.” Stiles combed his fingers threw dereks hair calming him down a little. 

Derek actually whimpered when he buried his head in the crease of stiles neck and his scent was hardly there. 

It carried on like this for four months, Derek was clingy and anxious all the time. Stiles was quiet and reserved he spent most of his time sleeping or eating. It was summer break now so the pack were around a lot more. Everyone seemed irritated with stiles new scent but didn’t comment. 

The worst thing for Derek was that stiles had suddenly stopped wanting him to touch him. Unless it was hand holding or spooning in bed Derek hardly ever got to touch his mate. It hurt. A lot. 

Stiles was a sleep upstairs when Scott had ran into the pack house screaming about an omega in the Hale side of the preserve attaching Lydia and Erica while they were on patrol. 

Derek was torn he had to go but he couldn’t leave stiles alone at the house, not while he couldn’t hear his heartbeat. Before he could even make a decision stiles was at the door shoving his shoes on. 

“Derek come on!” He shouted looking exhausted his hair was a mess and his clothes creased up. 

Derek didn’t even bother throwing on a coat chasing after stiles out the door, it was pouring with rain and stiles was running around in nothing but dereks white tshirt and batman pyjama bottoms. 

Derek stayed by Stiles side as they ran, much to stiles anger, shouting at him to go ahead to make sure the girls were okay. Dereks wolf growling at even the thought of leaving Stiles alone while there was a threat. 

They got to the clearing and Boyd was fighting with the wild wolf, he was bigger than Derek and Boyd put together. 

“Stiles help Scott get the girls back to the house.” Derek ordered wolfing out and running toward the omega. 

It didn’t take long for Boyd to get thrown against a tree and let out a bleating howl of pain before passing out. Derek stood in front of the omega growling his arm and chest bleeding already. 

A cry was heard behind him making him snap his head back to his betas trying to move the girls to safety. Lydia was struggling to stand on her own she had her arm around stiles neck as he tried to keep her standing. 

Looking up Stiles eyes met Dereks growing wider. Derek frowned as small sparks started to spring from Stiles skin. 

“DEREK!” Distracted by Stiles the omega was mid lunge at the Alpha. A scream and a large flash of red energy was what knocked Derek to the ground, small flecks of dust falling around him. The omega was gone. 

Panic set in as he glanced around for the wolf. Where was he? What the hell just happened? What is that scent?

“Stiles?!” Derek shot up hearing the panic in Scott’s voice. Looking in their direction Stiles was lay on the floor on his side eyes closed. Derek could hear his heart beat, and something else he couldn’t quite make it out. 

Getting closer skidding to his knees in the soaking mud he rolled his mate onto his back. Gasps were heard all around him. 

Dereks shirt that was 10x to big for stiles was now pulled tight around his stomach, which protruded out to the size of a football. Derek stared at his stomach before looking up at his face, the rune on his neck was smudged and nearly non existent now. 

“Get everyone back to the house” Derek spoke quietly. Carefully lifting Stiles up into his arms, he relaxed a little feeling stiles bury his head into his neck and loosely grip his shirt as he nosed at his collar bone. 

Once back at the pack house Derek carried Stiles right up to their bedroom locking the door, carefully lying Stiles on the bed he stripped him down naked dressing him in a pair of boxers and one of his own bigger shirts. After making sure stiles was comfortable and warm he sat next to him on the bed. 

This had happened before, Stiles used his magic and passed out from the excursion of it all. Once he was re charged he would wake up and be right as rain. 

Gently lifting up Stiles shirt he watched his stomach moving slowly up and down with every breath. The two little heart beats; that sounded like humming birds next to Stiles soft steady one, were like music to Dereks ears. His pups, they were growing steadily inside his mate, around five months old now if Dereks predictions of stiles hiding it was right. 

Sighing Derek pressed a kiss to the taut skin of stiles stomach just scenting him and listening. Everything bleeding out until it was just them, the four of them. Derek didn’t know why Stiles had lied and he was honestly terrified for him to wake up. Every possible scenario was running through his head, what if Stiles didn’t want the baby’s? What if he thought Derek would be an awful father? What if he wanted to put them up for adoption? What if- oh.

Stiles eyes gently fluttered open and a small groan left his lips. Pouting he whined and reached for his mate, Derek frowned and moved away. 

That shook any thought of sleep from Stiles mind. Derek never denied Stiles attempts to cuddle with him. Struggling to sit up stiles noticed the bump of his stomach was now visible, he had felt it there this whole time but now seeing it he gasped. 

But wait, if he could see it so could Derek. He couldn’t look at him, he was going to hate him. Stiles breathing started to get deeper, becoming slightly erratic. His chest felt like it was closing in on itself. 

Derek knew what was happening right away, “woah woah, count baby, look count my fingers” Derek moved behind him pressing his chest against stiles’ back his hands grasping stiles’.

Slowly with small pinches of Dereks fingers, stiles breathing came back to normal but his heart was still hammering a million beats a minute. “You’re stressing them out.” Derek whispered his hands pressing against each side of stiles stomach. 

A hiccup was heard and stiles was crying. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I know you hate me and I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Stiles rambled on for a few minutes apologising and hiccuping before Derek carefully turned him around in his lap so stiles was facing him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked in a small quiet voice. Stiles blinked at him for a few moments, like he was expecting something to happen. “Stiles?” 

“You said you didn’t want them.”

And now Dereks heart was in his throat, he knew exactly what he was talking about. A few months ago just before stiles came home with that stupid rune on his neck, him and stiles had been talking about their future.  
—  
“Do you want children?” Stiles asked playing with the ring on Dereks finger as they lay in bed, it was raining outside the only light in the room was the occasional flash of lightning. 

“No, just us. Me, you and the betas. I’m happy and I don’t think there is room for children in our life the way it is.” Derek had hummed half asleep, Stiles head lay on his chest nosing against the base of his neck. 

“Oh” 

—

“Stiles we had just fought off a whole coven of witches, Scott and Issac nearly died. I couldn’t protect them. The thought of not being able to protect our pups is not something I want on my mind.” Dereks hands dropped down to his stomach again lifting up his shirt rubbing his thumbs gently under stiles protruding belly button. 

“I know what I said but it doesn’t mean I don’t want them now, or ever. You’re my mate Stiles. I want everything with you. Even the twins.” Tears stung his eyes now, saying the words out loud actually made images of his family flash through his mind. 

His mother shouting “TWINS!” out into the woods as him and Laura played in the mud. The fighting over who was taller and who would become alpha. “Two for ones” his father had called them. “Double trouble” people would laugh when they caught sight of the Hale twins. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered tears sliding down his cheeks again. “I-I thought you’d make me choose.” Derek growled now startling the spark in his lap. 

“I would never ever make you choose between me and our pups. Pups always come first always.” His wolf coming through more by the second. 

“Stiles do you want these pups?” Derek asked softer now, every feeling other than Hope and love sliding out of his mind. 

“I do, I love them so much Der, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I never though I could love anyone more than you but it would honestly rip my heart out with my bare hands if it meant they were safe. I can’t explain, it hurts when I think about loosing them or them getting hurt or or” his breath was getting shallow again. Dereks hand gently touched his neck calming him down. His chest full of pride for his mate. 

“I feel the same.” He whispered softly. Stiles breath caught in his throat. 

“You want them?” He asked shakily. Derek frowned nodding “of course I do baby.” 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Dereks neck tightly sniffling against his neck whispering, how much he loved him.

“So is everything okay? Have you been getting Deaton to keep an eye on them?” Derek asked a little while later, stiles had stopped crying now and was curled up in Dereks chest while he caressed his swollen stomach.

“Yeah they’re fine, Deaton said that’s why I’m so tired and irritable they’re taking all my energy. I also get weird wolfy senses I can smell you all the time and I know where you are all the time. Apparently it’s the twins and it will stop when they’re born.” 

Derek smiled kissing his temple, “it’s because we are mates even when the twins are born it won’t go away, you’ll be able to do the same things with them. It’s so you can keep them safe and you’ll be able to scent them like I do to you.” 

Stiles was half asleep now humming softly with a soft smile on his face. Derek chuckled a little kissing his forehead. “Go to sleep stiles.” 

—

The pack took the news extremely well, all very excited even Boyd had grinned and hugged stiles so tightly that Derek growled. Scott and the girls had cried telling him how proud they were of their Alphas mate and best friend. 

It took a week for everyone to get back to perfect health. Lydia still had a little bruising but she was fine other than that. Stiles had spent the last few days begging Derek to not make him tell his dad.

“Please we can tell him we adopted them or- or they’re your cousins kids and we are looking after them!” 

Derek had growled at that. “You want to deny our pups?” Stiles flailed at that, “No! Never! Der I just I don’t- he won’t- he’s my dad! I’m 20! He’s already angry about me being mated for life, for being with you who’s seven years older than me! He nearly had a heart attack when he saw I had a tattoo!” 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. “We will tell him together it will be fine. He’s going to find out anyway Stiles when they come out looking just like us.” 

Stiles whimpered and hid his face in Dereks chest, the bigger the pups got the more their wolf instincts rubbed off on stiles. He was constantly scenting Derek and the pack, not that anyone minded. Derek in particular loved it, walking around smelling just like his pregnant mate.

Derek left it for a few days until Saturday evening, he had sent the pack off to their retrospective homes and told them not to come back until Tuesday. None of them had been very happy being away from stiles for that long but agreed none the less. 

“Your father will be here in an hour baby, do you want to shower before he gets here?” Derek asked running his fingers over stiles bump as he lay dozing on the bed. 

Nodding sleepily stiles reached out for Derek pouting. Derek smiled at how soft and pliant he was, don’t get him wrong he loved how strong, independent and sarcastic stiles was. But he also loved when he was like this, soft and sleepy. Noticing it just now he realised that stiles hadn’t been struggling with his ADHD much since he fell pregnant. 

After a quick warm shower Derek dressed stiles in one of his black tshirts and some leggings that Erica had bought him when he realised he couldn’t fit in anything anymore. Slipping on stiles favourite fluffy socks with a kiss to his ankle Derek smiled seeing stiles head dropped back on the pillows snoring slightly. 

Deciding not to wake him Derek covered him over with their duvet and headed down stairs. He had made stew with home made bread for dinner, his father had taught him how to make it. It was he only thing he could cook until he met stiles. 

Derek heard Noah before he had even entered the preserve. His eyes glancing at the ceiling he heard stiles shifting in bed his heart beat still steady, still sleeping. 

“Hey Derek” Noah smiled handing Derek a bottle of wine as he stepped in the door. “Noah” Derek nodded his head taking Noah’s coat for him hanging it up next to his own. 

“It’s quiet, have you killed him.” He laughed glancing around slightly confused at the lack of his lanky hyperactive son. 

“He’s sleeping he’s been tired a lot lately.” Derek hummed holding out his arm to show him to the kitchen. 

“Stiles tired? Is he okay?” Noah laughed looking at his son in law as he sat on one of the island stools. Derek didn’t laugh. 

Noah frowned slightly, “Derek? Is my son okay?” Derek nodded “he’s fine, he’s waking up.” He glanced at the stairs. 

“He has something to tell you and it’s really making him panic. Please don’t be to hard on him, it’s going to be a shock but it’s going to be okay” Derek moved to stand by the stairs. Waiting to help stiles. 

“Derek if my son comes down those stairs covered in anymore tattoos I’ll be arresting you both and charging you with one of the many crimes I’ve let you get away with.” Noah stood his heart beating fast as he waited to lay eyes on his son. 

“Der are you making stew I’m hungry.” Stiles soft voice asked as he carefully waddled down the stairs. Derek took his hand gently standing in front of him. “Your dads here” he whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving aside. 

Leaving stiles in full sight with his father. Stiles breathing began to her shallow but Derek scented him quickly placing his hand on the small of his back. 

“D-Dad I-“

“Oh this is way worse than a tattoo. Mieczyslaw Stilinski you tell me right now that, that is some kind of swelling and not what it looks like!” Noah’s voice was getting louder with every word. 

Dereks fist clenched at his side, if stiles heartbeat became anymore panicked he was going to have to make Noah leave. 

“Dad I’m pregnant. I’m sorry. I know you want the best for me but it’s my choice and I have Derek and we are safe now. Please don’t hate me” stiles hands were shaking as he took a step toward his father, tears spilling onto his pink cheeks. 

Noah stepped forward wrapping his arms around his son tightly just holding him as he cried into his shoulder. Noah’s eyes locked with Dereks who watched intently. He couldn’t tell what emotion it was but Derek had never been so relived in his life. 

“I could never hate you.” He whispered against his sons hair. “I’m not disappointed Stiles, I know you can do this. It’s very brave.” Noah said pulling back to look at him. The initial anger and shock fading away. 

Derek smirked stiles was scenting his father calming him down dramatically without him noticing. 

“Its twins.” Stiles let out a shaky breath wiping away his tears. The pups moving around in his stomach made him smile slightly and glance down, placing a hand over where he could feel them moving. 

“Like Derek and Laura. Your mothers would be so happy.” Noah breathed gently touching Stiles stomach. 

Derek smiled fondly stepping closer to them, flinching when Noah gripped his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile as they all stood in silence feeling the little movements under stiles’ skin. 

—

A few months later Stiles was lay in bed with his twin daughters fast asleep on his chest. He couldn’t ever imagine feeling happier. Derek was in the bathroom running him a bath, the pack were down stairs putting together baby furniture for around the house. His dad was baby proofing every room possible and he was just there, with his daughters. 

Elsie Talia stilinski-Hale And Isa Claudia Stilinski-Hale. Both had Dereks colouring and dark hair but they most defiantly had stiles eyes and his endless freckles. 

“So I was thinking.” Stiles called standing from the bed both girls in the crook of each arm.

Derek looked up from where he was adding bath salts to the water. 

“I want another tattoo.”


End file.
